


please hear me: collected everymanhybrid fanmixes

by noah_pascal



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noah_pascal/pseuds/noah_pascal
Summary: fanmixes for my fics and emh proper
Relationships: James Corenthal/Maryann Corenthal, Stephanie & Vinny (Everyman HYBRID)
Kudos: 1





	1. I am myself. That is not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [title source: Nancy Morejón, “The Reason For Poetry,” _Woman Poets of the World_](https://archive.org/details/womenpoetsofworl00bank/page/325/mode/2up)
> 
> the first two "chapters" were cross-posted on tumblr
> 
> please yell if a link is broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [title source: Sylvia Plath, "The Jailer"](https://allpoetry.com/The-Jailer)
> 
> image source is "Two thousand three hundred ninety-five"

_I am myself. That is not enough._ (a mix for vinny)

[Lincoln - Saint Bernard  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGeLUXNl--0)

> [Don’t make me a liar, because I swear to God  
>  When I said it, I thought it was true](https://genius.com/Lincoln-saint-bernard-lyrics)  
> 

[Wolf Parade - You Are A Runner And I Am My Father’s Son](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OevWcth2urM)

> [I was a hero early in the morning  
>  I ain't no hero in the night](https://genius.com/Wolf-parade-you-are-a-runner-and-i-am-my-fathers-son-lyrics#note-1544267)  
> 

[Bastille - Sleepsong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cuR_Vi6vas)

> [ Your dreams and memories are blurring into one  
>  The scenes which hold the waking world slowly come undone](https://genius.com/Bastille-sleepsong-lyrics)  
> 

[Dry the River - Weights & Measures](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvraGkt0v8k)

> [ When in comes the black night  
>  Calling your name since you were born](https://genius.com/Dry-the-river-weights-and-measures-lyrics)  
> 

[The Weakerthans - Benediction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tk-9Kz2Y0dg)

> [So you don't get to be a saint  
>  Martyrs never last this long](https://genius.com/The-weakerthans-benediction-lyrics)  
> 

[Okkervil River - So Come Back, I Am Waiting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lx67oJcU5-Y)

> [ So why  
>  Did you flee?  
>  Don't you know you can't leave his control  
>  Only call all his wild works your own?](https://genius.com/Okkervil-river-so-come-back-i-am-waiting-lyrics)  
> 

[Wintersleep - Astronaut](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWfiBDM3riU)

> [ They're gonna hunt you, they're gonna cut you  
>  They're gonna open up your body and stuff you](https://genius.com/Wintersleep-astronaut-lyrics)  
> 

[Fleet Foxes - Innocent Son](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6lIp0pm5gA)

> [Keep all my promises to break them  
>  I am no, oh, no, innocent son](https://genius.com/Fleet-foxes-innocent-son-lyrics)  
> 

[The Dear Hunter - Whisper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TbAn5t5u0k)

> [ But I think that we’ve all made our gravest mistakes  
>  On the greatest intentions that we’re too stubborn to let go](https://genius.com/The-dear-hunter-whisper-lyrics)  
> 

([download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/luga3lbteoa0nt0/That%20Is%20Not%20Enough.zip?dl=0))  



	2. deeply & distantly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please raise your hand if you were personally victimized by box 7!!!!!!!
> 
> [title source: Julia de Burgos, "Offering," _Song of the Simple Truth: The Complete Poems of Julia de Burgos_](https://books.google.com/books?id=Ikk_CgAAQBAJ)
> 
> [base image source: Sonya Renee Rose](https://pixabay.com/photos/willow-willow-tree-outdoors-nature-3639163/)

deeply & distantly, a mix for james and maryann  


[Fleet Foxes - Grown Ocean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pgv6dKV03dA)

> [Eucalyptus and orange trees are blooming  
>  In that dream, there's no darkness a-loomin'](https://genius.com/Fleet-foxes-grown-ocean-lyrics)  
> 

[The Beatles - Two Of Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLQox8e9688)

> [You and I have memories  
>  Longer than the road that stretches out ahead](https://genius.com/The-beatles-two-of-us-lyrics)  
> 

[Damion Suomi & The Minor Prophets - Let My Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4HgJzm-Y2Y)

> [Oh, don't worry 'bout tomorrow  
>  For it worries for itself](https://genius.com/Damion-suomi-and-the-minor-prophets-let-my-love-lyrics)  
> 

[The Civil Wars - C’est la mort](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=908P5jYSU0w)

> [Say your goodbyes, but darling, if you please  
>  Don't go without me](https://genius.com/The-civil-wars-cest-la-mort-lyrics)  
> 

[John-Allison Weiss - Wait For Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uI4TaheqFMM)

> [We'll never make it and it wasn't meant to be  
>  But I’ll wait if you'll wait for me](https://genius.com/Aw-wait-for-me-lyrics)  
> 

[Agitated Radio Pilot - The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things](https://agitatedradiopilot.bandcamp.com/track/the-heart-is-deceitful-above-all-things)

> Leaving everything behind and ending up somewhere in between  
>  Of the scar on your breast and the loneliness in me

[Agitated Radio Pilot - A Field Day](https://agitatedradiopilot.bandcamp.com/track/a-field-day)

> Help me out; was I wrong?  
>  Never listen to the songs that were saying, "This, too, will end"

[Lord Huron - Frozen Pines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbSsLPBw9l8)

> [I am ready to follow you even though I don't know where.  
>  I will wait in the night until you decide to take me there.](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lordhuron/frozenpines.html)  
> 

[Keaton Henson - 10am Gare du Nord](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1hzczEmo8Y)

> [You don't have to make any promises, love  
>  I'm afraid I might die for you now](https://genius.com/Keaton-henson-10am-gare-du-nord-lyrics)  
> 

[Dry The River - The Chambers & the Valves (Acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPkDRL-I45M)

> [Two old hearts will meet in the middle in the autumn of their years  
>  How did our love grow, dear? How did we get here?](https://genius.com/Dry-the-river-the-chambers-and-the-valves-acoustic-lyrics)  
> 

([download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n6f1cgyejrux720/deeply%20%26%20distantly.zip?dl=0))


	3. israel and leah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subtitled, in joking passive aggressiveness: oh but it's fine when steph does it???
> 
> img source is blurred text taken from a JWA.org article by Tamar Kadari, ["Leah: Midrash and Aggadah"](https://jwa.org/encyclopedia/article/leah-midrash-and-aggadah)

israel and leah, a mix for vin and steph

[Perfume Genius - Hood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOpkr8uNWpk)

> [Underneath this hood you kiss  
>  I tick like a bomb](https://genius.com/Perfume-genius-hood-lyrics)  
> 

[Wintersleep - Search Party](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16AVFV-IWGw)

> [Do you really think that anybody will listen?  
>  Do you really think that anybody will notice?](https://genius.com/Wintersleep-search-party-lyrics)  
> 

[Gang Of Youths - Achilles Come Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_V76Dm42bY)

> [You crazy-assed cosmonaut, remember your virtue  
>  Redemption lies plainly in truth](https://genius.com/Gang-of-youths-achilles-come-down-lyrics)  
> 

[Cold Specks - Holland](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5BhwWlWa8U)

> [If I show you my hands  
>  Will you carry the beast?](https://genius.com/Cold-specks-holland-lyrics)  
> 

[Dry The River - Bible Belt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ff-8wcjFe6s)

> [Cause there's no guiding light arching a line to Bethlehem  
>  If it's dark outside, you light the fire yourself.](https://genius.com/Dry-the-river-bible-belt-lyrics)  
> 

[Cold Specks - Blank Maps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yLmWQT8Bag)

> [Well, I am I am, I am I am  
>  A goddamn believer](https://genius.com/Cold-specks-blank-maps-lyrics)  
> 

[Gang Of Youths - What Can I Do If the Fire Goes Out?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HM2SBJxHW9I)

> [Do those things grow in the fire  
>  Or burn just to keep me complying?](https://genius.com/Gang-of-youths-what-can-i-do-if-the-fire-goes-out-lyrics)  
> 

[Wintersleep - Miasmal Smoke & The Yellow Bellied Freaks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fX3-f1jl5Gc)

> [If I could stop imagining  
>  If my dreams weren't after me](https://genius.com/Wintersleep-miasmal-smoke-and-the-yellow-bellied-freaks-lyrics)  
> 

[Perfume Genius - Normal Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qch6I2SQn6k)

> [And no secret, no matter how nasty  
>  Can poison your voice](https://genius.com/Perfume-genius-normal-song-lyrics)

([download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zsehmq3o944ydrt/israel%20and%20leah.zip?dl=0))  



	4. aotkia (contains spoilers for the fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i've been saying i'd post the playlist outside of [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/noah_pascal/all-of-those-kings-i-ve-anointed) for about TWO YEARS :/
> 
> 1) yes, i know i have no self control to use Sleepsong on two separate vin playlists (and in the same position) but How Could You Blame Me
> 
> 2) this is a playlist for aotkia in that i listened to it pretty much every day before i started writing, but it was linked to show the picture of Iku Turso (Artist Still Unknown, any help appreciated here) as someone’s one and only baby picture AND ISN'T SHE ADORABLE? :D
> 
> 3) a live version of “tell me there’s a garden” is the one that’s in the numbered playlist but the studio version is also included for funsies

[Dry The River - Vessel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXs-OcipGeU)  


> [These are my words, this is my mouth  
>  I don't wanna be your vessel now](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/drytheriver/vessel.html)  
> 

[Florence + the Machine - Sky Full Of Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hl0gKC7MHY)  


> [Be careful, oh, my darling, oh, be careful what it takes  
>  From what I've seen so far, the good ones always seem to break](https://genius.com/Florence-the-machine-sky-full-of-song-lyrics)  
> 

[Bastille - Sleepsong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cuR_Vi6vas)  


> [And you wake each day with your thoughts  
>  And it scares you being alone](https://genius.com/Bastille-sleepsong-lyrics)  
> 

[The Decemberists - The Bachelor and the Bride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiCxuBQu-Po)  


> [No, I will box your ears  
>  And leave you here stripped bare](https://genius.com/The-decemberists-the-bachelor-and-the-bride-lyrics)  
> 

[sea oleena - Orion’s Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jw-Ksudre-c)  


> [My eyes rise  
>  Toward the large dark  
>  And toward the long light](https://genius.com/Sea-oleena-orions-eyes-lyrics)  
> 

[Andrew Bird - Take Courage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6QjLjBZcqs)  


> [And from these chalky Cliffs of Dover, I'd come over  
>  I'd start over if I could](https://genius.com/Andrew-bird-take-courage-lyrics)  
> 

[The Decemberists - An Interlude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95ps-l0XlBk)  


> [Instrumental]  
> 

[Joseph - Tell Me There’s A Garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inUNMJSIWhM)  


> [Tell me there's a garden where my flowers will grow  
>  Maybe then all my starting will keep going, oh](https://genius.com/Joseph-tell-me-theres-a-garden-lyrics)  
> 

[Andrew Bird - Beyond The Valley Of The Three White Horses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8suGxqlqpY)  


> [Instrumental]  
> 

[Brandi Carlile - Again Today](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4Sa_ddaN5g)  


> [And have I lost my way  
>  The path of least resistance  
>  Is catching up with me again today](https://genius.com/Brandi-carlile-again-today-lyrics)  
> 

[Bastille - Pompeii](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGrZ5AJmJFU)  


> [But if you close your eyes  
>  Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?](https://genius.com/1870757)  
> 

[Dry The River - Zaytoun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOdEaX4xxBk)  


> [And all of those kings I've anointed  
>  Still shook like a leaf at my sight](https://genius.com/Dry-the-river-zaytoun-lyrics)  
> 

([download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/su1rqsdiznrf80q/all%20of%20those%20kings%20i%27ve%20anointed.zip?dl=0))  



End file.
